spectralshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Perri Prinz
Perpugilliam Prinz, '''most often referred to by her internet and Another Life screen name, '''Twee Galaxy, is a cream colored Cygnusian female rabbit that lives in the town of Suburbia. She is one of the regulars of Rick Edwards and is one of the few trusted friends of Kacey Caddell. Very little is known about Twee, except that she has no memories of her early life before finding herself lost in No Furs Land and making her way to Adamsdown where she befriended and became the traveling companion of Rick Edwards. Rick later set Twee up with a modest home in Suburbia where he takes responsibility for all her bills – Twee having no way to buy anything herself, as pressing her thumb to a Cygnesian DNA Reader produces no results, indicating that no birth records for her exist anywhere on The Planet Cygnus and that no Cygnusian bank accounts have ever been opened for her. Twee is not a popular character in Suburbia, particularly at Suburbia General Hospital and the local Suburbian police station where she is regarded as a suspicious trouble maker. And Twee can do little to defend herself, due to her lack of memory, which she does her best to avoid addressing in all situations. In stressful or desperate situations Twee may utter exclamations like "For Christ's Sake!" which have no relevance to The Spectral Shadows Universe where the closest thing to Christianity exists under another name. Such incidents hint at the possibility Twee may be the product of a different planet or alien culture. In Another Life Twee is the manager of The Green Meadow Lands Ballroom, which is a virtual simulation of a club that exists in the real world in the town of Rockville, owned by Fiona Beverly, who will eventually give up the club and sell it to Rick Edwards so that Twee may take it over. At that point Twee will become involved in a controversy involving the Peach Fuzz criminal organization who want to take over the club for their own nefarious purposes. Inspiration Visually Twee is inspired by the Kani Bunny avatar Perri Rhoades plays in the Second Life game. The character was created out of necessity when the author’s Second Life partner, RECoyote Mindes asked to be written into the series as Rick Edwards. Storylines for Twee are often drawn from events that have taken place in Second Life. Conceptually Twee also owns much to plot devices commonly seen in Doctor Who. Spoilers Warning: Spoilers ahead! Read at your own risk! Twee actually comes from a completely different universe that will exist in the future where she lives on present day Earth. She is a third regeneration of Rael Ommandeer in which he has regenerated into a female. Twee’s loss of memory is cause be The Temporal Duplication Factor which causes disruption to the memory of any single sprit appearing in two or more regenerations in the same time and place. Twee is therefore in conflict with Perry Rhoades who is also a regeneration of Rael Ommandeer. The diminutive rendering of Perpugilliam is Perri, i.e. the female version of Perry. The suggestion of the name Twee Galaxy is "A Small Galaxy," intimating that there is much more to Twee than is apparent on the surface. Category:Characters